


The Other Sides of the Songs

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Yuna/Aeons: Trials of various forms--Sometimes, it took more than prayer to earn the right of summoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Sides of the Songs

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 4, 2009](http://springkink.livejournal.com/872457.html)

Yuna was tired, hungry, thirsty, and becoming more desperate as the time slipped by. Had she been wrong? Had she just been too proud of being her father's daughter? What was she lacking, what prayer had she not said, what position on her knees had she not learned? Her vision blurred with exhausted tears.

A spirit wavered into her sight. _I am Valefor. Fly with me._

“Fly...?” she whispered through parched lips. To fly was to be free, free from the ground others crawled upon. She stood and stretched out her arms. “I want to fly.”

They flew.

**  
Yuna took a deep breath to compose herself. She had burned with jealousy for a moment when looking at Dona, so tall and beautiful; she'd never get the chance to finish growing. But Summoners must be above such things, because their sacrifice would mean that others would get to grow into their beauty.

_I am Ifrit,_ the spirit in front of her said. _Burn with me._

She took in the flame and turned her jealousy to a passion for beauty in all it's forms. With this fire she would bring the Calm to Spira, so it could grow beautiful again.

**  
Yuna fell to her knees in the Chamber, for once glad to be cut off from her Guardians. Here, where none would see, she could weep and rage at the horrific loss at Operation Mi'ihen. Her tears fell on the glass that shielded the Fayth statue.

When she opened her eyes again, a ghostly figure stood in front of her, smiling kindly and gently touching her head.

_I am Ixion,_ the spirit soothed. _Weather the storms._

Yuna gasped and nodded, feeling exhausted but better. Spira would weather these storms. She would weather any storm, so that Sin would be defeated.

 

**  
Yuna's mind was racing, turning plan after plan over in her head. Far too many of them ended with the death of her guardians and herself. She could sacrifice herself, but not them, not all of them. Her frantic prayers tumbled from frozen lips, but still the Fayth did not appear.

“Why?” she asked, taking a deep breath. But then she almost blacked out from the pain of the cold air in her lungs.

Her mind stilled. The spirit entered. _I am Shiva. You must be cold._

Yuna's eyes widened, then she nodded. Calmly, coolly, she retraced her steps.

**  
Yuna knelt in her dress, feeling the fabric billow out behind her. She didn't understand what was going on, or why Mika was allowing all this to happen. Her doubts and fears, her questions without answers, bubbled to the surface of her mind and distracted her from her prayers.

The Fayth statue glowed anyway, revealing a boy in a purple hood smiling at her kindly. The smile reminded her of Tidus.

_I am Bahamut,_ the young looking spirit said. _I believe in you. Will you believe in me?_

Footsteps came up behind her as she nodded. Yuna would believe herself.

**  
There had been so many betrayals. Seymour, Mika, and Yunalesca had been nothing but lies. They fought and sent Lulu's former Summoner, who had died for nothing. She would have died for nothing even if she finished her pilgrimage. Then they found the hidden Fayth, sealed away with a faithful companion of his own.

_I am Yojimbo,_ his spirit said. _Will you trust me?_

Yuna knew she could still trust others. She had to if she was going to find a way to defeat Sin forever. She trusted her Guardians, and she trusted her Aeons, so she took him in.

**  
Yuna knelt for the prayers, taking comfort in the familiar ritual in the cold and damp ruins. But she stood afterward, knowing now that she was able to stand on her own two feet.

Seymour's mother was beautiful, but so sad and regretful. But if they were to truly beat Sin and Seymour, they needed every scrap of power they could find. She accepted the Fayth and it's overwhelming Aeon.

_I am Anima,_ the spirit intoned. _Can you still love?_

Yuna looked at Tidus's retreating back and smiled. Rikku caught her glance and giggled. Oh yes, she could still love.

**  
Belgame smiled as her last Aeon faded, and handed Yuna the key to the Fayth she guarded. Inside was the largest statue the group had seen, and Wakka was the first to notice that there was more than one person involved.

_We are the Magus Sisters,_ they said together. _Do you know our bond?_

Yuna nodded. All of Spira was bonded: parent to child, brother to sister, priest to Temple, Guado to Farplane, Ronso to mountains, chocobos to plains, Blitzball to the ocean, Summoner to Guardians, Aeons to Spira. Yuna added their bond to hers, and the circle was complete.


End file.
